More than a feeling
by An Cute
Summary: Damon ya no está y nada puede consolar a Stefan, excepto esa persona que siempre está a su lado... (Season 5 finale)


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Steroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

¿Cómo podía sentirse en casa, después de todo? Siempre había vivido sus años de vampiro vagando por el mundo, unas veces con Lexi, otras veces solo y, aunque volviera a su casa, a Mistic Falls, nunca se había sentido cómodo del todo. Aunque todo le indicaba que tenía que ser así. Ahora, lo único que había hecho que tuviera conexión con su vida humana, lo que había significado toda su existencia, su hermano, Damon, al que había querido más que a nadie, no estaba. No volvería nunca.

La miré a los ojos, tan azules como el cielo, con esa mirada y su actitud, podía dominar al mundo. Entendía porqué Klaus se había enamorado de ella.

Estaba parada en el umbral de mi habitación, mirando al chico indefenso que en cualquier momento perdería el control de sí mismo. Vestía una camiseta blanca, sencilla, con unos vaqueros cortos, nunca se había fijado en detalles como esos, nisiquiera cuando estaba con Elena, pero con Caroline, la ropa tenía una segunda intención. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama, cerca, pero no demasiado. Me llegaba el olor de su champú de canela, tan familiar ya, que casi formaba parte de mí.

Nos quedamos un rato callados. No sabíamos que decir. Ella aguardaba, paciente, a que le abriera mi corazón, que derramase las acuosas marcas de mi sufrimiento de nuevo. No se le daba bien esperar, pero lo estaba intentando por mí.

_''¿Tú? ¡Pero si me odias! _-refunfuñaba Damon mientras Caroline hacía una de sus muecas, en un recuerdo no tan lejano_- Tú me dijiste que no podrías llamarme Satán porque sería un insulto al propio Satán.''_

_''Bueno... _- me miró- _Nadie es perfecto'' _-le contestó sonriendo.

Iba a extrañar de verás a ese cabrón. Damon no podría hacer las cosas bien una puta vez, no, tenía que coger y estropearlo todo, porque es un imbécil.

''Era'' pensé con el corazón encogido ''Era un imbécil''.

Me dí cuenta de que estaba de pie y gritando al ver la reacción asustada de Caroline, los labios los tenía fruncidos y me miraba dolorida.

-Stefan... -susurró dulcemente- deberías descansar...

La miré aterrorizado, la tristeza me desbordaba, pero sería aún peor si se iba, ella era la única que me hacía sentirme bien, en casa, en mi hogar... Aunque fuera sin Damon.

Se acercó a mí despacio, como si yo fuera un cerbatillo asustado y, en realidad, así me sentía. En un segundo podría volver a ser el destripador y... seguramente nadie podría hacerme volver otra vez... ni siquiera la rubia que tenía delante. Me abrazó con cuidado y yo agradecí ese gesto de cariño con un ligero beso en la mejilla y el comienzo del llanto.

Acabamos los dos en el suelo, ella me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo gemía.

-Shhh -chistaba con cariño- Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Interiormente estaba hecho polvo. No podía pensar con claridad si no quería arrancar yugulares como un maniaco.

-Voy a meterte en la cama, Stefan -mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios que me distraía un poco. Asentí.

Me arropó como si fuera un niño, abrió las ventanas y corrió las cortinas: la noche traía un clima frío, pero agradable.

-Caroline... -la llamé, con voz urgente, pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Dime -se aproximó a mí- ¿Necesitas algo? -añadió con voz preocupada.

-Te necesito a ti -dije, víctima de los sentimientos cruzados- quédate conmigo, no te vayas. Duerme conmigo.

Vi como ella parpadeaba confusa, pero me sonrió dulcemente y me dió un beso en la frente. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió conmigo entre las sábanas. Me acurruqué en ella y conseguí calmarme un poco.

-Siento haber salido corriendo -le dije, lleno de arrepentimiento. Ella simplemente asintió.

En ese momento no podía pensar, había estado hablando con Caroline sobre Damon, sentados en uno de los bancos del cementerio, ella me estaba calmando y consolando, pero hubo un segundo en el que reventé y salí corriendo. Fui directo a casa y lo destrocé todo. Todo lo que Damon hubiera tocado aunque solo fuera un segundo. Y me bebí todo el alcohol también: el whisky, el coñac, el bourbon, había arrasado con su colección de vino, la ginebra y el vodka, el ron... Estaba completamente borracho, y Caroline lo sabía.

-No quiero perder a nadie más, Caroline, estoy harto de perder a toda la gente a la que quiero... -le confesé- ahora ni siquiera cuento con el amor incondicional de mi hermano... Me siento tan... solo, más solo que nunca. He... he perdido a Lexi otra vez y... a Damon... Y... ¿Sabes? aunque hubo una temporada en el que lo odiaba, no era del todo real, en realidad estaba enfadado con él porque no estaba conmigo. Siempre quise que todo volviera a ser como antes, como cuando éramos humanos... Y ahora que lo había conseguido... Muere.

Ella me acarició la mejilla, suavemente, siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado mis lágrimas.

-Tienes un consuelo, Stefan -dijo con voz suave- Que él te quiere tanto como tú a él. Ha dado la vida por tí. Hemos dado la vida por tí. No estás solo. Me tienes a mí. Y... Damon murió feliz... Murió sabiendo que todos le queríamos, a nuestra manera, y... se sintió aceptado... Y amado. Murió con el bonito recuerdo de que Elena le quería y de que tú seguías vivo. Y no murió solo. -Noté como se estremeció al recordar a Bonnie y como se tragaba las lágrimas por mí- Y... querría que fueras feliz. Pero no lo demos por perdido... puede haber alguna manera... de traerlos de vuelta.

-No. No podemos, Caroline. -Le dije enfurecido- No van a volver. El otro lado ya no existe. No... -suspiré profundamente, los músculos se me estaban tensando- Quiero... quiero dejar de sentir.

Ella se sobresaltó y se incorporó. Me miró furiosa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Stefan... No a permitir que te destruyas- se levantó y se alejó, enseñándome los dientes, yo la seguí.

-Soy ciento sesenta años mayor que tú, Caroline, puedo aplastarte en dos segundos - le grité- no puedes controlarlo todo.

Ella afiló su mirada, tan cortarte como el filo de un cuchillo.

-¿Harías eso? ¿Me matarías? Estas borracho y dolido, así que cállate y acuéstate.

¿Cuantas veces me había mandado callar? Puede que demasiadas veces. La verdad es que nunca podría hacerle daño... Era la única persona a la que quería sin factores dependientes... Es decir, a Damon le quería porque era mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, a Lexi porque me sentía agradecido por la ayuda, a Elena y a Katherine porque el destino quería reunirnos para mantener a las réplicas unidas... Caroline era la única por la que sentía algo, sin nada que le ''obligase'' a quererla. Porque... ¿la quería? Lexi siempre le había insinuado que Caroline estaba enamorado de él... Pero yo solo veía amistad en sus actos... Aunque... de mis propios sentimientos no estaba tan seguro.

-¿Stefan? -me miraba enfadada, pero a la vez preocupada- ¿Has...?

-No. -contesté por lo bajo- Nunca podría hacerte daño. Nunca.

La mueca enfadada de Caroline se borró, sustituyéndose por una ligera sonrisa.

-Stefan... ¿Porqué eres tan... tú? -dijo con un suspiro, se me acercó y me dió un abrazo- Duérmete, anda, si esta noche te portas bien te haré tortitas para desayunar...

-No he comido tortitas desde que estaba vivo... Y no soy un niño, Caroline -refunfuñé con una sonrisa, me encantaba la idea de desayunar con ella- cuando éramos niños, Damon y yo solíamos coger unas rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y mermelada e ir al campo a jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro de la Familia Lockwood... -sonreí- lo único que encontramos fue un mensaje en una botella...

-¿Y qué decía? -preguntó la vampiresa mientras me ayudaba a acostarme otra vez- ¿Stefan Salvaote es un palurdo?

-En realidad era, ''Stefan Salvatore es un imbécil'' -una sonrisa asomó por nuestros labios- Damon lo lanzó para que lo encontrara...

Ella me miró con ojitos dulces. Nunca la había visto así, tan relajada, con la guardia tan baja, pero sabía que eso duraría unos segundos. Y así fue, después volvió a recomponerse y a recordar que yo era un ex destripador y que ahora mismo mi estabilidad emocional era un caos.

-Descansa -susurró y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Mañana va a ser un día largo...

Apagó las luces y todo se quedó en penumbra, cerré los ojos y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Buenas noches, Stefan.

Y me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté al amanecer. Stefan dormía a mi lado, como un niño pequeño. Le miré con pena sin poder evitarlo. Lo había perdido todo. A Damon yo no lo tenía especial cariño... pero... echaría en falta discutir con él...

_-'' Hey, gocha, eso no es para tí''- _me recriminó Damon cuando cogí una cereza del bol.

_-''Shhhhh'' _-le chisté y continué escribiendo- _''¡Hey!'' _-me quejé cuando él alargó la mano hacia los papeles en los que estaba escribiendo- _''¡Para!''_

_-''Asesinato de JFK'' _-leyó con gesto extraño- _''Caroline... ¿Qué es esto?''_

_-''¡Dame!'' _-le arrebaté el papel que había cogido- _''¡Estas arruinando el juego!''_

_-''¿Qué juego?'' _-preguntó extraño.

_-''¡Charadas!'' _-suspiré_-''El objetivo es que los jugadores desvelen los secretos mientras van saliendo.''_

_-''Bien_, -comenzó a decir- _Meryl Streep...''_

El recuerdo se interrumpió por culpa del timbre. Stefan se retorció.

-Ya voy yo -me levanté y él se dio la vuelta, ocupando completamente la cama de matrimonio. Soltó un gruñido. Cerré la puerta, divertida, parecía tan a gusto... Ojalá estuviera así siempre...

Bajé las escaleras con mi velocidad vampírica y abrí la puerta de golpe. Error. Esos ojos azules me clavaron al suelo. Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver, ni a esos ojos ni a ese pelo rubio... Tampoco creí que volvería a oír ese acento:

- Hola, Caroline -sonrió dulcemente- Tenía ganas de verte pero, lo creas o no, no vengo por tí.

-Lárgate, Klaus -tragué saliva- No es un buen momento...

-Por eso vengo -pasó dentro, ante mi cara de sorpresa- ¿Qué tal está Stefan?

-¿Cómo crees que está? -dí un portazo- No deberías estar aquí.

-Caroline, te prometí que no volvería nunca, pero no puedo darle la espalda a un amigo cuando ha muerto su hermano... -se sentó en el sofá.

-Stefan no es tu amigo... -le lancé la mirada más envenenada que podía regalarle- ser amigo de alguien significa hacer cosas buenas y de forma desinteresada por ese alguien... Cosa que dudo, de verdad, que hayas hecho tú alguna vez.

Klaus sonrió de manera encantadora. Intenté parecer fría, pero el mero hecho de mirarlo y recordar aquel arrebato en el bosque, hacía que mis mejillas se ruborizaran y que sintiera una tensión de impaciencia en las entrañas. Por un lado, quería que ese híbrido original se abalanzara sobre mí y que me hiciera el amor a lo bestia. Y por otro quería que se marchara y que me dejara a solas con Stefan... Porque estaba demasiado derrumbado como para aguantar las tonterías de ese puto bastardo.

-Esconde las uñas, gatita... -se me acercó con una sonrisa y me susurró al oído- Guárdalas para otras ocasiones más... placenteras.

Tragué saliva después de arrearle un bofetón. Klaus me miró amenazante, con serias ganas de arrancarme la cabeza en un solo movimiento. Me empotró contra la pared con brusquedad. Dios. Su cara empezó a acercarse más a la mía, hasta que tan solo separaba nuestras bocas unos milímetros

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -gruñó Stefan, él miró al hombre que me tenía aprisionada- Klaus... - dijo, sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó serio. Apenas se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. Me zafé del agarre del híbrido y huí hacia mi amigo con mi velocidad vampírica. Él me abrazó ligeramente. -¿Qué la has hecho?

Klaus intentó contener una risotada.

-Nada que ella no quisiera, amigo -se sentó de nuevo en el sofá- He venido porque me enteré de lo de Damon.

Le gruñí y noté como Stefan se ponía tenso. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, empapada de sudor después de haber dormido con ella. Olía divinamente, a él. Siempre me había sentido atraída físicamente, yo y toda chica de Mistic Falls. Y él al principio la había rechazado. Luego se lió con Elena y ella se convirtió en vampiro. Y la ayudó. No podía vivir sin él y sentía su dolor como si fuera propio.

''Y viene Klaus a jodernos todo -pensé, malhumorada- Justo cuando Stefan necesita tranquilidad y sosiego, aparece este hijo del diablo a molestarnos''

-Cállate, Klaus -le espeté, me deshice del abrazo de Stefan.

-¡Vale, vale! -levantó las manos y se levantó- Me marcho.

El vampiro original camino lentamente hacia la puerta, le seguí, para estamparle la puerta en las narices a ese maldito cabrón. Él se giró mientras Stefan cruzaba los brazos, mirando la escena.

-Caroline -casi me choco contra él del susto, me agarré en su brazo para no caerme, el rubio contuvo la risa mientras su amigo de ojos esmeralda sonreía levemente- cuando te sientas sola y créeme, lo harás pronto y estés desesperada porque no tienes a nadie que te caliente la cama por las noches, vendrás a mí y... no dudes que te estaré esperando impaciente... -abrió la puerta después de que yo recobrara la compostura, seriamente cabreada, el único Salvatore que quedaba ya en la tierra lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Ah, siento lo de Bonnie... -abrí la boca para decir una sarta de barbaries a ese idiota, pero me contuve porque mi amigo lo menos que necesitaba es ver a la Caroline neurótica, gritona y desquiciante. Respiré hondo y aparté la mirada de esos ojos electrizantes- Y... Stef, -continuó Klaus- la mejor manera de afrontar la muerte de un hermano es muy sencilla... O apagas tus sentimientos...

-Que no pienso hacer -le cortó Stefan, con una mueca- no soy como tú.

-O recurrir a una buena terapia de alcohol, drogas y buen sexo... -me miró por última vez- Ella es muy buena en la cama -me guiñó un ojo y se llevó otro bofetón por mi parte- pero no te la aconsejo, es demasiado salvaje para ti.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices con los ojos en blanco. Pero había tenido una buena idea. Era sábado y daban una macrofiesta en la ciudad más próxima, perfecta para evadirse del dolor. Pero el resto que había dicho le dolía, el que diera por seguro que iba a quedarse sola... Miré inconscientemente a Stefan por el rabillo del ojo.

-Care, ¿estás bien?´-se le veía preocupación en el rostro, asentí con una sonrisa- No vas a quedarte sola, ¿lo sabes? Me tienes a mí -la abrazó- aunque el asunto del sexo... a mí lo salvaje... me gusta.

Esa sonrisa que le dirigió fue la más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Stefan y esa sonrisa socarrona, que le llegaba a los ojos. Me quedé embobada mirándolo. Y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Noté como mis mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor al quedar atrapada por la luz de esos ojos tan... humanos. De héroe. Stefan el héroe.

-¿Caroline? -aparté la mirada y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¡Voy a hacer tortitas! -respondí alegre, a ver si mi optimismo se le contagiaba.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago cuando él volvió a sonreír, lleno de ilusión.

-¿Te ayudo?

Llegué a la cocina y abrí la despensa, después la nevera.

-¿Jeremy no comía? -pregunté al ver que todo estaba completamente vacío.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Que remedio... -suspiré- tenemos que ir al super.

* * *

Pasé un día fantástico, dadas las circunstancias. Caroline había hecho tortitas con caramelo mientras yo le tiraba bolas de harina. La música sonaba por toda la casa. Ella se había llevado el portátil con los altavoces y había puesto las playlist más extrañas que encontró en Spotify. Juntos recogimos todo lo que había destrozado el día anterior. Aunque el ambiente debería de ser de luto, justo como mi alma se sentía, la rubia neurótica consiguió alegrarme y pasamos el día riéndonos, borrachos y sobrios a ratos, dando vueltas como locos por un lado y otro.

La vampiresa tuvo un momento de debilidad. Se escuchó el sonido de un par de acordes de guitarra, hipnotizantes y lentos. Caroline cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos, totalmente ebria, meciéndose suavemente, al ritmo de la música, empezó a susurrar la letra despacio. La miré con cuidado ahora que no me veía: se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba puesto un bonito vestido negro de tela suave y brillante, era algo corto y tenía un poco de vuelo, pero le quedaba de maravilla. Tenía un escote bonito, que reafirmaba el pecho. Sus piernas largas era perfectas y se movían sincrónicamente pese a lo bebida que iba. Su rostro era lo más parecido a un ángel que cualquier retrato pintado por los renacentistas italianos, su piel fina, blanca y tersa, sus labios curvilíneos en una sonrisa sosegada. El pelo se lo había dajado liso, libre y un poco revuelto después de que él anduviera persiguiéndola por toda la casa por haber cotilleado en sus diarios.

Ella abrió los ojos y le hizo señas para que se acercara con una sonrisa mágica. Le dí un trago a la botella que tenía en la mano, ya no sabía si era bourbon, ron o absenta: había bebido tanto que no tenía ya sabor. Me acerqué con cuidado y le tendí lo que quedaba de la botella. Ella sonrió dulcemente y bebió con ansiedad, se la terminó en poco tiempo.

-¿Vamos a salir? -dijo con voz melosa- Hay una fiesta por aquí cerca...

Me reí.

-Caroline, tú y yo nos hemos montado una fiesta mejor que cualquier otra.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras bailaba de forma sensual, acorde a la música, el movimiento de sus curvas me hicieron enloquecer. Me dejé llevar un poco. Me pegué más a ella y puse las manos en sus caderas. Pasé las manos por su espalda, hasta acariciar su cuello suavemente. Ella alzó los ojos y sin darme cuenta nos estábamos besando con intensidad.

Su boca era un paraíso perdido que solo unos pocos podían descubrir. La agarré fuertemente, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, queriendo fundirme con ella. Acabamos en el sofá espatarrados, recorrimos nuestros cuerpos con las manos, explorando. Caroline me arrancó la camiseta mientras yo tiraba de su vestido. La observé maravillado, eran tan preciosa... Me acerqué a besarle de nuevo y ella subió la cabeza, dándonos un golpe.

Nos miramos un segundo y a ella le empezó a dar la risa, se reía como nunca, no paraba, se puso las manos en el abdomen y se doblaba, cogía aire y lo soltaba en forma de sonido estrepitoso. No tardé en seguirla. Ella se agarró a mí con lágrimas en los ojos e hizo que anos cayéramos los dos en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Cuando ya no nos podíamos reír más, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, de forma cariñosa, toda esa turbina de pasión desenfrenada se había esfumado por completo.

-Stef -susurró ebria- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre mí?

Me quedé un rato en silencio, recordando a la Caroline adolescente superficial y fácilmente manipunable.

-No lo sé, supongo que, bajo esa fachada de acosadora y de materialista, estabas tú, solo tenías que encontrarte... -la contesté sin pensar muy claramente lo que decía.

-Pues que sepas que siempre que me rechazabas me dolía... Y conmigo eras muy borde -sonrió tristemente.

-Odiaba que fingieras ser otra persona -hice una mueca- y, bueno, también, ya sabes, está el factor...

-Stelena... -susurró entre risas- erais la pareja perfecta.

* * *

No entendía a Stefan ¿antes fingía ser otra persona? Siempre había sabido que eso de convertirse en vampiro la había cambiado... pero... creo que estaba demasiado borracha como para entender algo.

-Yo creo que no -Stefan frunció el ceño- El universo quería que estuviésemos juntos... pero no ha sido así. Y, ahora que lo pienso, no me gusta sentirme obligado a querer a alguien.

-Pero eso no es justificación para ser borde con la pobre Caroline -hice pucheritos, a lo que él se rió mientras me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, sentí un escalofrío agradable.

-Ya...

Todo se quedó en el aire. El sueño quiso doblegar mis parpados y casi lo consiguió.

-Care -susurró el vampiro- odié el momento en el que me enteré que te habías acostado con Klaus. Y verte tan cerca de él hoy me ha vuelto loco.

Los parpados se me abrieron de golpe y me giré para verle: tenías los labios tan fruncidos como el ceño y sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento que no podía descifrar. Él corazón me empezó a martillear como loco y no pude evitar besarle las comisuras de los labios.

-El que te acostaras con Katherine me molestó, pero la idea de que volvieras con Elena no podía soportarla- no me dí cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que me vi reflejada en sus ojos- Y creí que me moría contigo cuando te creí muerto- ahogué un gemido y le abracé- Prométeme que no va a volver a pasar, prométeme que vas a estar ahí cuando meta la pata y también cuando me ría de mi propia estupidez- mis lágrimas eran ya un par de ríos. Stefan besó cada una de mis lágrimas mientras me miraba, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Solo si me juras que vas a seguir siendo la chica optimista, obsesiva y controladora que ve el lado bueno de las personas, si estas a mi lado, arrancándome sonrisas por tus tonterías, tu mala suerte y las discusiones tontas -me agarró de los hombros, quedando los dos cara a cara- quiero que sigas haciéndome creer que lo que se agita en mi interior es más que un sentimiento- me quedé atónita mirándole, incapaz de creer que Stefan Salvatore, su amigo, y la persona a la que no se permitía querer como lo quería, le estuviera diciendo lo que había estado deseando oír de él desde estos últimos meses- Caroline, te quiero. Te necesito.

Y me besó. Nadie me había besado con tanto amor y yo nunca había querido tanto a nadie como para que un beso me hiciera volar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Me agarré a él, porque él siempre había sido mi bote salvavidas y yo ahora sería siempre el de él. ¿Cómo había querido tanto a este hombre y ser capaz de soportarlo todo? Siempre había pensado en Elena. Nunca lo había asumido por ella. Y tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella, después de lo mal que estaba... pero Stefan la necesitaba. Y le quería demasiado.

Hubo un momento en el que cogimos aire y nos separamos unos centímetros. Era ahora o nunca.

-Yo también te quiero, Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

_Me ha costado mucho hacer este fic, principalmente porque Stefan y Caroline me encantan, y tenía tantas ideas que no sabía cual hacer... Espero que os guste :)_


End file.
